Fisherman are familiar with the term tippet used to describe the fishing line segment tied on the end of the leader and at the other end to the fly. The length and diameter of this tippet line varies depending on the needs of the user. Thus, it is common for fisherman or fisher woman to have tippet lines of different diameters on a reel or other storage device which can be dispensed and cut to the desired length. The present invention is directed to one such improved tippet dispenser which can be affixed to a user's garment and dispense tippet stored on a plurality of different spools all as more fully set forth herein.